


Like Father, Like Son

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have never cared much for bullies. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fathers and sons" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100.

"You're gonna give me your lunch money, twerp." It was how Robbie Lyte introduced himself to new kids at school. This time he was wrong, though.

Robbie came from a long line of school bullies; a tradition passed on from father to son. But the newest arrival at Clearwater Elementary School, a third-grader named Dean Winchester, had also learned a few things from his father. So Robbie made his first trip to the school nurse.

"My dad's gonna beat up your dad," Robbie sneered at Dean in the principal's office.

It turns out that he was wrong about that, too.


End file.
